A Very Gilmore Christmas
by butterpats
Summary: I was seriously missing this show and wanted to do a fun holiday story. It's Lorelai and Luke's first Christmas as a married couple, and Rory and Logan come home to spend it with them. But will the happy (mostly) couples make it through all the holiday drama? With appearances from other GG characters as well. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A Very Gilmore Christmas

Rory walked into Luke's diner with a heavy heart. She spotted Lorelai and joined her.

"Hey mom," she said.

"Um, what's going on with you? You look like one of those people in the Cymbalta commercials." Lorelai said.

"Ha-ha. I have disappointing news." Rory said. Lorelai looked at her expectantly.

"Shira and Mitchum have invited Logan and me to their annual Christmas party," Rory said miserably.

"Ahh. Dinner with the future in-laws. Well, it was kind of inevitable. I mean, you are engaged to Logan," Lorelai said.

"Let's talk about something else," Rory said, "what do you want for Christmas?"

"World peace, my own personal Sephora, and the real Paul Anka. Or maybe getting out of dinner at Grandma and Grandpa's," Lorelai replied.

"Be serious. Something realistic. Besides, you love those apples tarts way to much to skip," Rory protested.

"All right, all right. In all seriousness, I'm fine, hun. I've got everything I could ever want," Lorelai replied.

"Did you get that off the Lifetime Movie Network?" Rory asked with a smirk. Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"As cheesy as it sounds, I really am happy. I've got you, Luke, April, and Paul Anka. And besides, it's Luke and my first Christmas as a married couple," Lorelai said.

"Now that's worth something," Rory murmured.

"Anyway, when is this apocalyptic dinner?" Lorelai asked.

"Two weeks from Saturday." Rory frowned.

"See, you have plenty of time to prepare," Lorelai said.

"For what, the cold stares, the clever insults, and the Velasquez? Or maybe the stench of disappointment in the air," Rory said dully.

"There's the spirit," Lorelai said.

"But see, you don't really know disappointment unless your name is Lorelai Gilmore. Oh wait..." Lorelai added devilishly.

"You're enjoying this way too much," Rory pouted.

"Hey, you got to be the favorite with Richard and Emily. It's only karma," Lorelai defended.

"Karma? Since when do you believe in karma?" Rory asked.

"Since now," Lorelai said.

"You are impossible," Rory sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: First of all, thank you guys for all your reviews and follows! I'm sorry for the delayed update, but right now it's the end-of-semester rush, and school is seriously killing me. Anyone else have those nasty things called finals? Anyway, I will try to update sooner.**

Chapter Two

As Rory and Lorelai walked out of Luke's, Rory's phone began to buzz. She pulled it out of her bag.

"Hi Dad," she answered hesitantly. She glanced nervously at her mother. They never knew what to expect when Christopher called.

"How are you, kiddo?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Dad. How are you?" She asked sincerely.

"I'm fine. Listen, I was wondering what your plans for the holidays were," he said.

"Oh, well Logan and I are coming to Mom's for Christmas, and of course we're going to Grandma and Grandpa's, and then there's dinner with Logan's parents…why? What's up?" Rory replied.

"Well, it sounds like you've got a lot of stuff to do and-"

"Dad, what's up?" Rory asked.

"Sherry is in town for Christmas, so I thought it'd be nice if you and Logan could come have dinner with all of us. Gig really misses you. I miss you," Christopher replied.

"Sherry? Wow. Um, Dad that's really sweet of you to invite us, but I have to check with Logan. I'll call you back," Rory hung up.

"I'm sorry, did you just say 'Dad' and Sherry in the same sentence? As in Sherry, the child- abandoning, wannabe-French ex-wife?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"I thought you and Sherry let it all go in France," Rory pointed out.

"Yeah, well she's here now. I don't know how I feel about that," Lorelai said honestly.

"Should you feel anything about it? You are married to Luke," Rory gently reminded her.

"Honey, believe me I know. I won't screw things up this time. But none of this means that I don't care about your dad and Gigi. I just don't want to see them get hurt," Lorelai sighed.

"Hey, I don't even know if Logan and I will go. So let's just relax and put this sappy, Days of Lives moment behind us. Besides, we have a lot of shopping to do," Rory smiled.

Lorelai smiled back. "So, is there any way you could get me that personal Sephora right about now?"

"I'll get back to you on that."

**Okay, short chapter. I deserve hate mail lol. What do you guys think? I personally think it wouldn't be Gilmore Girls without a little Christopher drama. Where do you guys wanna see this story go? Leave me a review or PM :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Logan Hunztberger sat in his office staring at a picture of him and Rory. _I should be there with her by now, _he thought. Nothing had been going the way he had hoped or expected. By now, he figured he'd be married to Rory and they'd be living in that little house with the avocado tree. But then there was Rory's job on the Obama campaign, and then there was his transfer abroad, and eventually his transfer back. He knew Rory liked it about as much as he did, which wasn't saying much. But Rory had been incredibly positive about things and Logan honestly felt like an ass for not being there for her. He wanted nothing more than to make it up to her, and that's what he had to do. He sighed and got up to talk to his boss, and before he knew it, he was on a plane to Hartford. He smiled for the first time in a long while.

* * *

"What are you getting Luke for Christmas?" Rory asked Lorelai as they strolled through the mall.

"Something really great," Lorelai said laughingly.

"You still haven't figured out yet?" Rory exclaimed.

"Well, what about you? Have you found Logan's present?" Lorelai countered. Rory sighed.

"I don't want to get Luke just anything. He's always gone above and beyond when it comes to us," Lorelai murmured.

"Yeah, well at least he's here. Logan's still a couple thousand miles away," Rory said glumly.

"He's flying out this weekend though, right?" Lorelai asked.

"He's supposed to. It's just so ironic," Rory said.

"What?" Lorelai asked with concern.

"When he proposed, he said he couldn't do long-distance and that we had to move forward. And since that day I feel like all we've done is go backwards," Rory said wistfully.

"Rory, why don't you just talk to Golden-Boy?" Lorelai asked.

"You know what? You're right. I'm going to talk to him," Rory pulled out her phone.

"Um, right here?" Lorelai asked.

"Why not?" Rory replied as she dialed. It went straight to voicemail.

"Logan, it's me. Rory, you know, your fiancée? I'm tired of this. I'm tired of being apart, I'm tired of your always working, and you can't just expect me to keep waiting around. You can't even give me the pleasure of answering your damn phone. I just can't do this anymore. We need to talk," Rory burst angrily. Lorelai glanced around. People were definitely staring by then.

"Okay, um, now that you've had your own Emily Gilmore-mall-meltdown, why don't we call it a day," Lorelai suggested gently.

"What have I done," Rory said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Surprise update! I hope you all had a lovely Christmas/ other holiday :) **

**P.S. Review...Review...Review (thats what encouraged this little surprise :)) **

"Oh honey, it'll all be fine. You'll work it out," Lorelai reassured her daughter. After Rory's public outburst, they decided to go home.

"I hope so. I don't even really know what happened. I just got so angry. And then there's all this family drama. When did my life turn into a soap opera?" Rory said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"It's not that bad. I mean, at least we can all laugh over Emily and Richard," Lorelai attempted to cheer her up.

"But Dad? He has a propensity for showing up at the worst time," Rory pointed out.

"See, there you go with the big words again," Lorelai quipped.

"Mom, what do I do? I can't believe I just ruined everything with one voicemail. I ruined _Christmas_," Rory moaned. The porch door opened slightly.

"Luke?" Lorelai called. He came in sheepishly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just didn't want to interrupt. Uh, is uh, everything okay in here?" He asked awkwardly. Lorelai led him outside.

"Well, where to start. Rory had a mental breakdown at the mall, left Logan a very pleasant voicemail, and is now proclaiming herself the Grinch. How was your day?" She kissed him briefly.

"Definitely not as interesting as yours. Is that all? Something else seemed to bother you these past couple days," Luke said.

"You caught me. Um, Christopher and his ex-wife Sherry invited Rory and Logan for the holidays," Lorelai admitted.

"What did Rory say?" Luke asked.

"Well, now with the whole outburst-voicemail-debacle, I really don't know," Lorelai said.

"Can I ask you something?" Luke asked. Lorelai nodded.

"Is that he invited Rory and Logan that bothers you…or is it that Sherry is with him?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a little of both. I think I've hurt Gigi and Chris enough without her suddenly coming back. I'm sorry, Luke. You don't deserve this again," she said. He sighed.

"Believe it or not, I understand. I'm just happy you're being honest with me," he smiled. Lorelai smiled back, a weight lifted from her shoulders.

"We should get back in there," Lorelai told him. When they walked in, Rory was still sulking at the kitchen table.

"Rory, don't do this to yourself. I promise things aren't as bad as they seem. It _will_ get sorted out. Just look at your mom and me. After ten or so years of bad timing and obstacles, we're still here." Luke calmed her down.

_Yeah, but I can't live through ten years like that, _Rory thought to herself. She smiled anyway. eager to forget this day ever happened.

* * *

Logan stepped out of the Hartford Airport and into a taxi.

"Where to, sir?" the driver asked.

"A little place called Stars Hollow. I'm going home to my family."


	5. Chapter 5

After a delayed flight and a seemingly long cab ride, Logan Huntzberger had finally arrived in Stars Hollow, Connecticut. He eagerly walked up to his fiancée's old house and rang the bell.

"Logan?" Rory asked as she opened the door. The look on her face was priceless.

"You're not happy to see me? I missed you too much to wait till Saturday," he kissed her.

"I missed you, too. Listen, we should talk," Rory broke away. Logan looked at her quizzically.

"Ace, what's wrong?" Logan asked.

"I didn't mean any of those rotten things I said. I feel so terrible. I didn't think you'd show up after…" Rory trailed off. Logan still looked puzzled.

"You did get my voicemail, didn't you?" Rory asked.

"I was on the plane all day, so I didn't get a chance to check my phone. Should I be nervous?" Logan half-smiled. Rory took a deep breath.

"Just do me a favor and delete my message. You don't even have to listen to it! Wait, what are you doing?" Rory asked as Logan pulled out his phone.

"Logan, don't you dare!" Too late. He had already started playing it back.

_"Logan, it's me. Rory, you know, your fiancée? I'm tired of this. I'm tired of being apart, I'm tired of your always working, and you can't just expect me to keep waiting around. You can't even give me the pleasure of answering your damn phone. I just can't do this anymore. We need to talk." _

Logan just shook his head and started laughing.

"Why are you laughing? That was awful," Rory said in bewilderment.

"Because you're cute when you're mad," Logan said. Rory smacked him in the arm.

"Seriously, you should be hating me right about now," Rory protested.

"Hate you? I can't hate you. I love you," he laughed again.

"You're not mad?" Rory asked in shock. He paused briefly.

"I think we have a lot to talk about, but no. I am definitely not mad," he said, pulling her to his chest. Rory smiled in relief. She felt like a gigantic weight had been lifted.

"Hey Mom, look who's here," Rory called.

"George Bush?" Lorelai came into the foyer. She smiled when she saw Logan.

"I'm glad you're here," she said, patting his shoulder.

"Me too," he smiled.

"So, everything's Joanie loves Chachi again?" Lorelai asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Rory nodded cheerfully.

"Good, because I have a feeling you two will deal with a hell of a lot of drama this week," Lorelai said as she walked out of the room.

"Um, I know we're going to my parents' house, which is enough of a qualifier for that comment, but anything else I should know?" Logan asked.

"Oh, well my grandparents invited us to their annual Christmas party, and we kinda have to go," Rory replied.

"Okay," Logan said.

"Wait, there's more. My dad wants us to come to his house for dinner. Where my ex-stepmother with whom my mother has bad blood is currently staying," Rory added.

"But we like your dad, right?' Logan asked.

"Yeah, but that could possibly create a thing with Mom, and subsequently Luke," Rory explained.

"A thing?" Logan asked dubiously. Rory lowered her voice.

"My mom has always had this thing with Sherry, the ex-stepmother, and then Luke will secretly think it's because she's jealous and still in love with my father and then there will be this gigantic, awkward mess concerning Gigi and me," Rory elaborated.

"All that because of a simple dinner?" Logan asked.

"Huntzberger, nothing in this family is simple," Rory chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure mine's worse, Ace." Logan winced.

"You wanna bet?" Rory laughed.

"Hm, given our history with bets, I think I'll pass," Logan smiled, thinking back to that blissful spring break at Yale.

"You better brace yourself, Logan." Rory warned.

"Duly noted."


	6. Chapter 6

"Mom? Where's that lipstick I bought the other day?" Rory called out from her room.

"Hm, that MAC one, with the pretty tube?" Lorelai replied.

"You stole it, didn't you," Rory said as she walked into her mother's room.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lorelai denied.

"And you're also a terrible liar," Rory said as she picked up the tube from the dresser.

"As entertaining as this is, we have a dinner to get to," Luke yelled from the foyer.

"Geez, what's up with Luke? He's all tense," Rory observed.

"Dinner with Richard and Emily can do that to anyone," Lorelai said.

"Don't remind me. Is it naïve of me to hope that there won't be any meltdown or interrogation or any sort of dramatic charade tonight?" Rory asked as they finally made their way downstairs.

"On second thought, don't answer that," Rory said.

"Finally, Ace. Let's go," Logan said.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Rory asked with a smile.

"What, dinner or announcing our reengagement?" Logan asked.

Lorelai broke in, "At least there will be tarts."

* * *

"Rory, Logan! Lorelai, Luke," Emily and Richard greeted them.

"Rory, don't you want to take off your gloves?" Emily frowned.

"Me? I'm good. I just have cold hands…really cold hands," Rory said. Logan stifled a laugh.

"Shall we?" Lorelai said before Emily could say anything else.

"The other guests are in the living room. _They_ were punctual," Emily remarked pointedly.

"Rory, Lor," Christopher Hayden said.

"Christopher…I didn't expect to see you here." Lorelai said.

"That makes two of us," Luke muttered under his breath.

"See, it hasn't even been five minutes in the house, and already the drama begins," Rory whispered to Logan.

"Can it get any worse?" Logan asked.

"I don't even know,' Rory admitted. Her attention turned back to her parents.

"Yeah, me either, Lor. Emily invited us when she heard Rory would be here for Christmas," Chris replied.

"Us?" Lorelai mouthed to Rory shrugged. Gigi came running out of a corner and into Rory.

"Hi Rory," Gigi hugged Rory.

"Hey kiddo, I've missed you," Rory said.

_I guess that answers the "us" questions, Rory and Lorelai thought simultaneously. _

"Sorry, Emily, that was my office calling," a voice called.

"I stand corrected. It can get worse," Rory whispered as she saw Sherry Tinsdale, with a large diamond on her left ring finger.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to all of my wonderful readers. I truly apologize for my lack of updates! I hope you enjoy the chapter, and as always, read & review :) **

* * *

"Sherry," Lorelai finally said.

"Hi Lorelai," she said with a small smile.

"Wow, so are you and Chris…?" Lorelai trailed off.

"We're actually already married," Sherry beamed.

"When did this all happen?" Lorelai asked.

"A couple weeks ago," Chris broke in.

"Congratulations," Lorelai said. Rory and Logan followed, murmuring their congratulations. Luke stood behind them, nodding his congrats.

"Wow, I was upstaged by my father," Rory whispered to Logan.

"Hey, we haven't even said anything yet. If anyone's going to upstage anyone, it's you. Assuming you take off those ridiculous gloves," Logan smirked.

"I couldn't just waltz in here and announce it!"

"So how long have you been in the country, Sherry?" Lorelai asked with subtle coolness.

"Um, about 3 months. Chris and I just couldn't wait to get married," she explained.

"Look how well _that_ turned out last time," Rory whispered to Logan.

"Mom, could I see you in the kitchen?" Lorelai asked. _Uh-oh_, Rory and Luke glanced at each other.

"Lorelai, make this quick. We are being quite rude. Now, what is it?" Emily asked.

"Why did you do this?" Lorelai asked.

"Do what?"

"Invite them, especially _her_!"

"Lorelai, is it that hard for you to believe that I had good intentions with this whole situation?"

"Um, let's see, given our past with Chris and Luke, I'd say yes."

"Oh, stop it. You're being overdramatic!"

"Mom, inviting Sherry here, especially now that she's married to Chris again is just wrong. Think about Rory!"

"I did think about her. That's the only reason I invited Christopher in the first place. I thought it'd be nice for her to see her father for one Christmas in her life," Emily sighed.

"I know, Mom."

"I honestly had no idea about this marriage. It's like déjà vu," she murmured.

"Chris and Sherry being in this house together brings back a lot of painful memories that I don't want to relive, especially since I came here with _Luke," _Lorelai tried to explain.

"I am sorry, Lorelai but there's nothing I can do about it. Now, we'd better get back," Emily gave Lorelai her signature look.

When Lorelai and Emily walked out, everyone was staring at them. Lorelai smiled and walked over to Rory.

"How much did you-and everyone else- hear?" Lorelai asked.

"Basically nothing," Rory said.  
"So, basically everything?" Lorelai grimaced.

"Basically yes."

"Dinner's ready," Emily's maid announced.

"God, all this and dinner hasn't even started?" Logan asked Luke.

Luke smiled, "Welcome to the family, kid."


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was seated at the dining table in silence. Nothing except the clinking of glasses and silverware could be heard.

You know Ace, we do have the perfect ice breaker," Logan whispered, prompting her. She sighed.

"So everyone, Logan and I have some news," Rory said, trying to keep her voice from cracking under pressure. They all looked up expectantly.

"We're engaged. Again," Rory finally managed to spit out. She pulled off the ridiculous gloves, revealing the ring.

"Congratulations, Rory and Logan. I know it's been a difficult journey, but you're both here, and that's what matters." Richard smiled.

"Cheeesy," Lorelai said under her breath. Emily cut her a warning look.

"As I was saying…May your happiness never cease." Richard raised his glass. Everyone followed suit. Emily knocked on the table.

"What was that for?" Lorelai asked.

"The table is made of wood. It counts," Emily replied.

"Mom, really? Is that necessary?" Lorelai asked.

"I was just giving you a taste of your own medicine Lorelai," Emily shrugged.

"Oh God, this is just like that Nazi joke," Lorelai muttered. Rory stifled a laugh. And then after all the chatter, the silence ensued.

"So Rory…" Sherry began. Everyone looked up at her. It was the first time she'd spoken since the customary hellos.

"Have you and Logan set a date yet?" she finished. Rory looked at Lorelai to Logan and back to Lorelai.

"Um, not yet. We're not in a rush. We want to make sure everything is perfect," Rory mentally cringed as she answered. She sounded just like one of those needy cliché girls she made fun of.

"Well that's great," Sherry replied.

"Luke, how's that diner of yours?" Chris asked.

"Business is great. How is business with you? I forget which company you work for, what with all the job changes," Luke said with a tight smile. Lorelai winced.

"Grandma, the table is lovely. Is that a new vase?" Rory said before things could get even worse.

"Emily, that vase really is beautiful," Logan chimed in cautiously.

"Why thank you Rory and Logan," Emily replied.

"So got anything for an awkward silence?" Rory whispered to Lorelai.

"I take it now's not the time for Bush jokes?" she asked.

"I would say no."

"Then no."

"Well, Christopher and I actually have some other news," Sherry said with grin. Rory braced herself.

"We're having another baby," Christopher said. Lorelai looked beyond angry.

"Mom, you okay?" Rory whispered.

"Unbelievable. The French yoga girl outshines me in my own parents' house," Lorelai muttered.

"Outshines you? What is that supposed to mean?" Rory asked. Lorelai couldn't hold it in any longer, not after Sherry waltzed in and stole the spotlight.

"Well that's funny that you should mention that because Luke and I have similar news. I'm having another baby, too."


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So as I was finally going through the story trying to post some new chapters, I made some tweaks to Chapter 8, so go check it out. Also, I'm hoping to get chapter 9 up pretty soon, so stay tuned. And lastly, thank you for your follows, favorites, and reviews. Every single one of them means a lot. Okay, sappy author's note over, my apologies. **


	10. Chapter 9

Silence. Dead silence. There seemed to be way too much of it in the Gilmore house. Emily sat in her chair with her jaw dropped, Richard had the same expression as Emily, Luke looked uncomfortable (as always), and Logan was looking at Rory, who hadn't made a noise since either of the baby announcements. Rory had no idea how to feel about anything anymore. So without a word, she rushed out of her chair and ran out of the room.

_God, it feels like high school again. Except this time, Dad's not the only having a kid. _She thought.

She eventually found her way to the pool. She kicked off her heels and dipped her feet in the water. It was freezing, but Rory couldn't care less. She just needed to get away from that toxic room. She had been blindsided. Rory had_ always _been in the loop when it came to Lorelai, so when and why did that change? She was pondering this and many other questions when she heard someone coming from behind her.

"There you are, Ace," Logan said softly. Rory smiled at him, but it didn't fool him at all. He knew better. So he didn't say a word. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. She finally pulled away,

"Why am I crying? My parents are both having kids. This is supposed to be _happy_ news. Why can't I just be happy for them? Especially my mom. She deserves this," Rory murmured.

"Ace, is this really about the kids? Or is it that she didn't tell you," Logan said. He knew her.

"I guess that is why I'm upset. I just thought that she would have told me. She's _always _told me everything. Why am I suddenly kept out of the loop? Why is she shutting me out? And why would she break the news like _this? _Out of spite. I'm ready to go home, Logan," Rory sighed. Logan felt awful for Rory. But he couldn't relate to her situation at all. He'd never been near as with his mother as Rory was with Lorelai.

_And to think we all thought I was going to have a rough night._ Logan thought.

* * *

Eventually, Emily had to serve coffee and dessert without Rory and Logan. Needless to say, Christopher and Sherry didn't stay much longer, making up some excuse about Gigi staying up too late. Nobody even cared. Lorelai felt worse than terrible. Everything had gone all wrong. It wasn't supposed to go over this way- with contests and jealous and Rory being upset. That was the worst part for Lorelai. Luke knew this, so he wisely said nothing.

"Mom, before you say anything, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I told you. It was supposed to be a nice moment, and then I got so caught up in one-upping Sherry," Lorelai said guilty.

"Lorelai, I am the one who should be sorry. None of this would have happened if I hadn't invited that awful woman," Emily said/

"It's not her fault. I need to find Rory," Lorelai said, rising from her chair.

"I think you should let her cool off," Luke finally spoke.

"No I need to fix this," Lorelai tried to protest.

"And you will. Everything will be okay. Right now, we should get you home. You need to stop stressing. It's bad for the baby," Luke advised. Lorelai frowned, but knew Luke was right. So they said their goodnights to Richard and Emily and left.


End file.
